Second General Jeremiah Nathaniel Garland II
Sir Jeremiah Nathaniel Garland II, MBE, is the current major-general (or "second general", as the position is commonly known) of the Royal British Marines, an amphibious fighting unit in service of King George II of England, most notable for their work in the Caribbean, including the First and Second Anglo-Spanish Wars. Garland is also Chairman of the Board of the marines, which is in charge of all archival information relative to the marines, as well as recruiting. Originally a soldier in the main British Army, Garland saw action in such places as Spain, Morocco, France, Ottoman, and India. However, he soon retired from military life to study trade and commerce. At the age of twenty-two, he signed up for a position in the growing British economic giant, the East India Trading Company. Having previously graduated at Cambridge University in England, Garland presented an impressive repetoire, and was immediatly admitted into the EITC, as a mercantilistic enforcer. However, given his dedication and intelligence of the business, he soon rose to become First Lord of the company, one of the commanding positions under Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington. Upon Harrington's dismissal, Garland was then promoted to Lord Marshal subsequently, before this position was passed on. Shortly after, Garland departed the East India Trading Company. It was one afternoon, while Garland was enjoying a luncheon with a good friend, Jonathan Francis Anthony O'Reilly (then another lord of the EITC), that the later came up with the idea of creating a marines unit, as he had become weary of the British Royal Navy being the only force of protection in the Caribbean. O'Reilly asked Garland if he would like to be a commanding officer in this then-imaginary marines unit, given his military background fighting abroad. Although relucatant, Garland happily accepted. O'Reilly sent in his request letter to First Lord of Admiralty Matthew Marcus Faye, who then passed it on to King George II himself. Both approved, and in late September, the British Royal Marines had been comissioned in the Caribbean. They immediatly jumped into action; as they were the leading combatants against the Spaniards in the Second Anglo-Spanish War, even overshadowing Faye's navy. During the war, Garland helped command forces under General O'Reilly, in notable battles such as the Battle of Swann's Heights, the Battle of Mar de Plata, the Battle of Foggy Rock, and the Battle of Sargossa. While seldom appearing appearing on the battlefield, Garland was more of a "tactics wiz", and acted as O'Reilly's most trusted advisor on what commands to order mid-battle. Shortly after the Battle of Foggy Rock, Garland was traumatized at the amount of men slaughtered at the battle, as well as seeing his son nearly be killed before his eyes. He told O'Reilly a holiday was neccessary, and retired to his manor in the colonies (in Baltimore, Maryland precisely). However, after being away from action for a little over four months, Garland has decided to rejoin the marines under O'Reilly. Recently, he has regained his position of second general, and has also been elected chairman of the Board of Marines.